Moves
This page contains the current list of moves for the game. (As of 1.4.3. Change version with each move update.) Using a move that is not a melee move or in the 7th or 8th move slot will give the robot you are using 2 EXP. Attack Classes Lightning Ice Water Wind Earth Fire Rock Light Dark Psychic Explosion * Cannonball - bullet * Crazy Noises - bullet * Deadly Sound - bullet * Dynamic Punch - melee * Dynamic Kick - melee - OHKO's Spacial types * Egg Bomb - bullet * Explosion - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. Rarely causes the user to live (glitch) * Explosion Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fast Crash - melee * Fire Baseball - bullet * Marionette Kami-Plosion - beam * Mega Nuke - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. * Rage - spiky-bubble - Causes user to lose 14.4% of its total HP. * Selfdestruct - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. * Shock Blast - bubble - Causes user to lose 10 HP. * Unstoppable Disk - bullet Spacial * Cosmos Strike - melee * Fire-Fire - beam - Fires rapidly. * Hyper Beam - beam - OHKO's Poison types. * Little Beam - beam * Make Gravity - path - Places a stone platform below the player that hovers in the air. * Moon Saver - self - Heals 1/2 of maximum HP. * Omega Star - bullet * Sacred Meteor - asteroid * Shooting Stars - bullet * Sniper - beam - Has a chance to one-hit kill. * Star Shoot - bullet * Super Beam - beam * Shocking Tongue - beam - Fires rapidly. Nature * Banana Drop - trap - Trips opponents. * Grass Beam - beam * Nature Dream - bullet * Razor Leaf - bullet * Saw Cutter - melee * Solarbeam - beam - OHKO's Crimson types. Hellite * Call Demon - area * Devil Claw - melee * Evilbeam - beam - OHKO's Explosion types. * Haunted Contact - melee * Haunted Firebreath - bullet * Hellite Pulse - area * Inferno Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Madness Hit - melee - Hits multiple times. * Nasty Hit - melee - Has knockback. Poison * Acid Bubble - bullet * Acid Risk - weather - Summons an acid rain that damages all types except Poison, Lightning, Crimson, and Steel. * Lick - melee - Has a chance to paralize. * Poison Gaz - cloud * Poison Sting - melee - Has a chance to poison. * Poisonous - bullet * Quick Acid - area * Toxic - bullet - Inflicts the Poison status effect on players. * Toxic Blast - bullet - OHKO to Nature type robots. * Toxic Bomb - bullet - OHKO to Nature type robots. * Poison Return - melee - hits 4-5 times. * Jellythrower - bullet Steel * Bodyslam - melee * Counter - following-bubble - Deals no direct damage, reflects melee damage back at attacker. * Fury Swipe - melee - Hits multiple times. * Guillotine - melee - 1/5 chance of one-hit kill. * Head Strike - melee - Causes user to lose 10 HP. * Master-Shield - following-bubble - Reflects any attack, dealing very high damage to the attacker. * Master-Sword - melee * Mega Horn - melee * Mega Kick - melee * Mega Spikeshield - melee * Mythic Element - bullet - Type of move depends on the type of user. * Normal Kick - melee * Payday - bullet - Consumes 1 coin. * Quick Attack - melee * Quick Boomerang - bullet * Scratch - melee * Slash - melee * Supertackle - melee * Tackle - melee * X-Cut - melee H4x * aLu R-5 - beam * Easy Attention - area * Hacker Slash - melee * Lowy-Xy-Xy - beam - Fires rapidly. * Power of Claws - melee * Through - self - Allows the player to fly through anything. * Zad Haahaa - beam - Has a chance to freeze. Techno * Final Anti-Virus - beam * Flash Alert - bullet * Giga Flash - bullet * Power of Fangs - melee * Recover - self - Heals the user. * Techno-Sword - melee * Technologie Minigun - beam - Fires rapidly. * Type Unfix - tower - Changes the target's type to Steel. Crimson * Bite - melee * Into the crimson - Has a ?/? chance to instakill. * Bloody Bubble - bullet * Bloody Scratch - melee * Bone Slash - melee * Crimson Antlers - melee - Reloads rapidly. * Crunch - melee * Dead Try - melee - OHKO's Rock types. * Direct Minigun - beam - Fires rapidly. * Flesh blade - melee - Has a chance to poison, and OHKO's Rock types. * Flesh Cannon - bullet * Ghostly Attack - bullet * Mega Breakfast - melee - Has a 1/10 chance to instakill. * Ultra bloodbreath - bullet - Has a chance to poison. ??? * Umbra Crash - bullet * Absorb Punishment - area - Teleports players to the Dark Mirror Dimension. * Kool Da Spin - tower * Unknown Void - bubble - Transports player to another game. * Primal Blood - melee * Reaper Secret - melee * Hurty Boom - area * Extreme Ray - beam * Meteor of Dead - meteor * Zombie Crunch - melee - Rapidly reloads * Throw - bullet Category:Gameplay Aspect Category:Moves